Dexter vs. Santa's Claws
Dexter vs. Santa's Claws is the third part of the 37th episode of season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory. It first aired on April 29, 1998 despite being a Christmas episode. In this episode, Dexter tries to convince Dee Dee that Santa Claus doesn't truly exist and is simply Dad in disguise, but he ends up ruining the Christmas in the process. Plot Dexter wants to prove to Dee Dee that Santa Claus doesn't exist, so he sets up a monitoring system on the roof. A man in red finally shows up and when he enters the living room, Dexter tries to take a picture to prove that it's just his Dad in a Santa costume. When Santa resists, Dexter decides that more drastic measures must be taken, taking the chase from the bedroom to the rooftop to the skies. He finally shoots down Santa (wrecking his living room in the process), but in the midst of shaving him, Dad shows up, demanding to know what Dexter did. Upon hearing this, Dexter nervously realizes that his theory was wrong, but it's already too late. Quotes *'Dee Dee': Hi, Santa! *'Dexter': Come back here, Dad! *'Dee Dee': Dexter? DEXTER!!!! *'Dee Dee': Those better not be my presents! ---- *'Dexter': Hold still, father! *'Dad' angry: Dexter, what are you doing? *'Dexter': Shut it! Hold still! Ha, ha! I'm almost and turns around *'Dad' angry: Dexter, what have you done? *'Dexter': nervously Um... *''Santa gets up, Dexter sees, albeit too late, that he isn't Dad'' *'Mom' gasps: And just look at our Christmas tree! cries Oh, Dexter. ---- *'Dee Dee' angry: Where the heck are my presents?! Mom and Dee Dee angry at Dexter *'Dad' angry: Dexter, what do you have to say for yourself? ---- *'Dee Dee' angry: You blockhead! That's not what Christmas is about! *'Dexter': For what? *'Santa Claus': For the presents. Ho, ho, ho! Trivia *This episode contradicts the events of "The Beard to be Feared" where Dexter himself met Christmas Elves and went to the North Pole. A possible explanation is that this episode takes place before "The Beard to be Feared" canonically. *This episode was featured on the The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas The Fight Before Christmas VHS/DVD and on the Cartoon Network: Christmas Rocks DVD from 2007. Cultural References *A brief parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas occurs after Dexter defeats Santa. Goofs/Errors *Dee Dee takes the microphone from Dexter during his rap. But, in the next scene, the mic on her hand disappears. *Throughout the episode, the number of reindeer changed. When we see them on the computer screen, there are only two. When they were on the roof, there was only one, and when Dexter was chasing Santa, there are eight of them. Production Notes *This episode along with "Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!" and "The Justice Friends: Pain in the Mouth" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:1998 Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad